parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon)
Rjvernal's movie-spoof of "Spyro the Dragon" *Spyro the Dragon - Gumball (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Sparx - Darwin (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Blue Dragon (Linder) - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Nestor - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Delbin - Shrek *Tomas - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Argus - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Gnasty Gnorc - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Scarecrow form - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Toasty sheep Form - Kaltag (Balto) *Dr. Shemp - Star (Balto) *Blowhord - Nigel (Rio) *Metalhead - Scar (The Lion King) *Jacques - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Scenes *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 1: Artisans Home World and Stone Hill (12:58) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 2: Dark Hallow, Town Square, and Niju/Kaltag (12:59) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 3: Sunny FLight, Peace Keepers Home, and Dry Canyon (15:20) (Francais) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 4: Dry Canyon (7:22) (Francais) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 5: Ice Cavern and Dr. Ed (11:50) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 6: Night Flight, Magic Crafters Home, and Alpine Ridge (14:02) (Francais) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 7: High Caves (8:48) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 8: Wizard Peak and Nigel (11:44) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 9: Crystal Flight and Beast Makers Home (8:20) (Deustch) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 10: Terrace Village and Misty Bog (15:07) (Deustch) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 11: Tree Tops and Scar (14:47) (Deustch) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 12: Wild Flight (2:33) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 13: Dream Weavers Home and Dark Passage (13:51) (Spanish) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 14: Haunted Towers (8:07) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 15: Lofty Castle (8:31) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 16: Shere Khan and Icy Flight (9:48) (English) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 17: Gnorc Cove (9:28) (Spanish) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 18: Twilight Harbour and Ratigan (13:39) (Spanish) *Gumball the Cat (Spyro the Dragon) Part 19: Ratigan's Loot (12:06) (English) Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1 *sthswng3 *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Programmes *Speakonia *TextAloud *Loquendo TTS Director 6.5.5. *Rayman 2 Sound Effects *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *Trainz Programmes *MSTS Programmes *Cepstral *WavePad *Loquendo 7 TTS Director *Bandicam *and more Voice Actors (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Gumball *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Darwin *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) as Tramp *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Adult Copper *Robosoft 3 as Bernard *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Shrek *Mike in Stadium as Adult Simba *Radar Overseer Scotty as Dodger *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Professor Ratigan *Robosoft 2 as Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Kaltag (Balto) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as Star (Balto) *Microsoft Sam (+10) as Nigel (Rio) *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Scar (The Lion King) *Robosoft 3 (-10) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Other Characters - Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Mr. Warner, Radar Overseer Scotty, Mike in Stadium, Radar Overseer Hank, Microsoft Mike, Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10), Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and many more *Fairies - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah, Mary in Stadium, and many more Voice Actors (Spanish) *Gumball - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Darwin - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tramp - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Adult Copper - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Thomas O' Malley - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Balto - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Dodger - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Professor Ratigan - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Kaltag - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Star- Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Nigel - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Scar - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Shere Khan - L&H Julio *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Fairies - Soledad Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V2, Leonor Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V1, Esperanza Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1, L&H Carmen, Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Other Dragons and Enemies - Jorge Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V2, Jorge Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V1, and L&H Julio Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Thabeast721. *Gumball will be carrying a pistol gun and a light blue lightsaber, which will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects, in this movie and every segment. *Niju will be carrying four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, which will all have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the first boss battle. And when he turns into Kaltag, after Gumball slashes off two of his lightsabers, Gumball will shoot him down with his pistol gun. *Star will be carrying two red lightsabers, which will both have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the second boss battle. *Nigel will be carrying Kylo Ren's red lightsaber with three glowing blades in the third boss battle. Nigel's lightsaber will be using the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the battle. *Scar will be carrying two lightsabers, one blue and one green, which will both be using the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the fourth boss battle. *Shere Khan will be carrying four lightsabers, one being black, the other being orange, the other being blue, and the other being white in the fifth boss battle. Shere Khan's four lightsabers will also have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects. *Professor Ratigan will be carrying a red double-bladed lightsaber staff, which will SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and FX5.wav sound effects in the final boss battle. Category:Rjvernel Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies